One Step Closer
by Inner Abyss
Summary: After his fathers' mysterious disappearance, Lucien Matthieu has entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 in order to find answers. Will he succeed? YAOI ; Male OC. ; Love Triangle


I do not own Tekken.

If I did, I would be rich.

Everybody loves money.

I like pie...

Hooray!

* * *

One Step Closer

Prologue;

Entering;

Lucien Matthieu

_Dear Diary,_

_Uh well it's… um… been awhile, I guess? To inform you of my recent activity it would seem that I will be moving to Japan. Yes, Japan! Can you believe it? Father got a job working under a cooperation named the "Mishima Zaibatsu". My father, Adrian Felicien, is a scientist. A rather famous scientist. He's known for his abilities to create the most unique and deadly forms of weird machines. I don't pay much attention since it has nothing to do with me, but back to the company. The Mishima Zaibatsu was originally founded by Jenpachi Mishima until his untimely death leaving his son Heihachi Mishima to take over. 40 years later Heihachi had lost his ownership to his son, Kazuya Mishima, who in which lost ownership under "mysterious" circumstances somehow leading to his son, Jin Kazama, in claiming ownership of the cooperation. This man, Jin Kazama, I've heard stories and rumors of him (and family) back in France. He is rather "emperor" and has an exterior of "ice" and that all will be destroyed if you defy him. That may be true, but it is an overstatement. You see, the Mishima Zaibatsu isn't your regular cooperation. Every year there is an event, The King of Iron Fist Tournament, held for all fighters from across the world. It's rather interesting. A crowd pleaser and every match held have you on the edge of your seat. I never been to one, but now with father working under Jin, I get to see the preparation before it actually begins. But enough about that… let's talk about Japan. It's wonderful, and the food is fantastic, the people are more than friendly and buildings are as huge as they get! I'm beginning to like this place…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Lucien Matthieu_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Here in Japan has been the most wonderful experience… ever. Way better than being in France. I don't feel claustrophobic and I feel like a free bird if that's the right statement. Father seems to be enjoying it here too and work seems to be going great for him. I've never seen him this happy ever since mother's passing. It feels good to know that maybe we can be a family again. I'm beginning to like this place even more…_

_Yours Dearly,_

_Lucien Matthieu_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been four years now and I am officially twenty-one and I have taken the opportunity to travel across the land. Father is still working under the Mishima Zaibatsu, but something is rather odd of him. Before I left the mansion, he seemed rather distant. Giving me false statements when I asked what was troubling him, avoiding me as much as he could, and spent more time in his office many hours or days. I thought he was going through a phase so I left him be. Still, I'm now beginning to grow weary of my father._

_Yours Forever,_

_Lucien Matthieu_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got a call saying my father is missing! What could have possibly happened? I went to the house and found it trashed. His office was empty and the only evidence I could find were a tiny card with Mishima Zaibatsu logo. Why did they do this? I have to find out. Therefore I am taking a trip to Japan, and entering the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. It's the only option and therefore this shall be my last entry. Please God, give me the strength and the courage to complete my journey up ahead and allow me to be reunited with my father. Until then, wait for me, father…_

_Your Son,_

_Lucien Matthieu_

* * *

That was just a little beginning to what my mind is brewing. It seems a little rushed, but still. I have and haven't decided the paring(s) and if possible maybe I could have a little assistance with this, while its still on my mind?

I won't start this story yet. I still got some thinking to do.

No, this story won't be in first person it was only for this preview. Story will be in third person, promise.

Reviews will be really appreciated and helpful.

Next chapter is a little information on my OC, so you can maybe understand the situation better and get to know him more.


End file.
